


drunken confessions (with a happy ending)

by sweetsoupmates



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Denial, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soft Boys, teeny bit of angst but not really, yeah that ones obvious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsoupmates/pseuds/sweetsoupmates
Summary: The four kisses shared between our favourite boys before they finally accept their feelings and bone. (but no explicit scenes)





	1. Drunken promises don't mean anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First kiss, bitter as wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the first multiple chapter story I'm writing and while I'm normally open to constructive criticism I was super tired and sleep deprived (aren't we all?) so if you dont like it, suck it up and keep it to yourself :/

Ages: 13 and 15

Wally stood, alert and on gaurd, eyes searching for anything suspicious. The plan was in action and Dick would be striking any second now, so he had to be extra focused to make sure he could catch any enemy who might try foil with their plan. But even though he was the utmost attentive, the sharp signal in the form of a pinch on his elbow still startled him.

"Ow- Dude!"

Dick cacled in his ear before whispering "I got it, let's go!" 

The boys cautiously snuck their way through the crowd of snooty millionaires, keeping their guard up until they reached one of the long corridors of Wayne Manor, where they started sprinting, their footsteps pounding against the old wooden floors and their laughter bouncing off the walls, high on adrenaline and a feeling neither could explain.

"Come quickly, before any one notices we're gone" said Dick, leading Wally out a window, the expensive bottle of wine tucked safely under his arm as the small boy skillfully made his way to the roof one handedly. 

"Dude, slow down! Not all of us are acrobats!" huffed Wally, following Dick slightly (a lot) less skillfully. "I can't believe we actually got away with that! Nobody even noticed us!"

"And that's why they call me the boy wonder. It's about time I used my skills for good."

"Good? This is Chateau Lafite! It's elite! We're basically kings."

The boys continued making light conversation and joking around, passing the large bottle between them. They were drunk on happiness, or maybe it was just the wine. Although, wine couldn't possible make you feel like this. 

They sat there for hours, watching as the guests slowly started to trickle out the giant gates of the manor. The lines between sober and drunk were blurred now, even though it had just started as each boy pretending to be more drunk than the other, just for laughs.

They sat in content silence for a while before Wally turned to face the younger boy, and in a slurred voice said "One day I'm gonna get you out of all this. This shitty place with shitty people and shitty circumstances. We're gonna run away together and become the new dynamic duo, just us two, Kid Wonder."

Dick snorted into the empty wine bottle.

Wally looked at him, face dead serious. "I'm not joking Dick. We're gonna rule the world."

"Yeah?" Dick's voice was small and shy, which was unusual for the normally effervescent boy.

"Yeah. I promise." Although it was a drunken promise, and drunken promises don't matter, it still made Dick's heart flutter, and before he knew it he felt chapped lips against his own, the strong taste of wine seeping into his tongue during the sloppy kiss. It was wonderfully bittersweet as both thought the other was drunk, and neither knew what it meant. It was the longest and shortest moment of their lives, as they were interrupted by the sound of Bruce's shout, calling for them. They parted quickly, faces warm due to their blushes and the others quick, hot pants on their cheeks, faces only millimetres apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for all the long sentences lol.  
hope you enjoyed part 1!


	2. Stupid homosexuals in denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its SPIN-THE-BOTTLE TIME BABY!! WEEEWOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! And some more sloppy drunk kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, because there's only so much you can do with the spin-the-bottle prompt that hasn't been done before, and I dont really know how to put my own spin (lol) on it. Anyway, they're drunk again, but proper drunk. Not just dumb kids who steal expensive wine drunk.

(ages 19 and 21)  
(and yes I know 19 year olds aren't legally allowed to drink but where I'm from they are so suck it. Also Dicks a bad boy ;) )

Gotham's university's auditormian was packed, a sea of sweaty bodies moving in time with the music, like a perfectly messy routine. 

"Holy shit dude! There's so many people here!" screamed one very drunk Wally West. (speedster alcahol.)

"What?!" screamed back a, if even possible, more drunk Dick.

"Huh?? I cant hear you!"

idiots.

Dick motioned to the door leading outside, and Wally nodded, before holding up his hand indicating that Dick must wait, and rushing off. He reappeared a minute or so later with a few more plastered teens. A few of his friends from university, Artemis, Barbara and Roy, and a few he didn't recognize. Wally held up an empty beer bottle and smiled widely, winking.

An hour or two later Dick was ready to pass out, the only thing keeping him awake was his anxiety rising whenever it was his turn to spin the bottle, the thought of it landing on Wally enough to send his nerves flaring up. So far he'd been lucky, only having to kiss a bunch of random teens and young adults he'd probably never have to see again, and Barbara who he was fine with, as they'd kissed plenty of times back when they were still going out. The only other thing that was making him uncomfortable was the girl next to him, who was feeling very touchy and flirty, trying to see how far she could push his boundaries. He kept trying to gently nudge her off, but she refused to take the hint. He was about to lose it and just straight out shove her as hard as he could, when a slurred voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yo Dickie!" called Roy. "It's your turn. Whose going to be the next lucky winner?" 

Dick forced a charming smile and said "Let's see" before moving forward to the bottle in the middle of the makeshift circle, trying to get as far away from Mrs Horny as possible. He spun the bottle, the whole circle quiet in anticipation as it spun round and round, before landing on.....  
No way. No fucking way. He's gonna kiss Wally West, his best friend in the whole world.

There was an awkward moment of silence and eye contact between the two, before Mrs Horny butted in, resting her hand on Dicks inner thigh.  
"Hey, you dont have to kiss him. We can get outta here and have some fun, and just forget about these losers and this dumb game." she continued, her fingers crawling up Dicks chest. She was way too close for comfort. "My dorm is just above the auditorium, and I've got a double bed and everyth-" 

He cut her off, lunging forward and smashing his lips against Wally's. It was a brief, sloppy and uncoordinated kiss, and he couldn't tell if he did it to get that stupid girl to shut up, or because he's actually really wanted to do this for a really long time now. Either way, he had never felt so alive.

The game continued after that, but both boys were quiet and avoided their turns as much as possible, trying to figure out what had just happened, the taste of the other still stained on their lips. Dick was so busy running his tongue over his lips, trying to get more of that intoxicating taste, that he didn't even notice when Mrs Horny eventually gave up on trying to seduce him and left, huffing and muttering to herself about "stupid homosexuals in denial."


	3. I hate how much I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title kinda says it all. Dick is a drunken dumbass thot and Wally is tired :/ This takes place a few days after last chapter. Also, heads up, theres sort of a sex scene, but nothing explicit or that detailed. Oh! Also a warning of almost rape, but no actual rape, if anyone is sensitive to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh yeah.  
Guess whose back! (booo!!!!!)  
so exams suck but at least I can now finish this story instead of studying! yay! sorry this sucks.

The sound of Crispin Glover's singing about that daring young man on the flying trapeze dragged Wally out of his sleep kicking and screaming. He groaned at the familiar custom ringtone and checked the time. 3:27. Of course. Who else would be awake at this time? No sane person that's for sure. He glared at Dicks shining face, mocking him through the phone screen, before groaning and finally picking up.

"H'llo?" he mumbled, his voice dripping heavy with sleep.

"Hi, this Wally?" an unfamiliar voice asked through the speaker, almost inaudible from the thumping music in the backround.

Wally sat up instantly, nerves drowning his tiredness. "Yes, this Wally. Who is this? Is Dick ok?"  
"Uh yeah, he's fine," the voice replied. Wally sighed in relief. "He's uh, he's a bit drunk though." 

"........ How drunk?" he was almost too scared to ask.

"He's fucking plastered man, some chick tried to, uh, ahe tried to take advantage of him. I caught her though, before anything really bad happened though."

"Holy shit." Wally had already started pulling on his Jean's, phone tucked safely under his ear. "What does really bad mean? What did she do before...."

"Chill dude, he's all good. Causing a bit of a scene though, very panicked, so I got him some water and phoned his emergency contact. Can you come pick him up? He's at Harleys Bar 23 Ham road. Or if you can't can you get someone who can? I would call him a taxi, but uh, it's Bludhaven so...."

"Yeah no, it's fine, I'm coming. I'll be there in ten. Thank you so much." He was already outside his apartment, speed walking until the call was over and he could finally use his speed.  
"No problem dude, see you now."

Dick was almost completely out of it when they got home, having already stopped three times to throw up on the way home due to Wally's superspeed. ( And his drunkenness, of course.) Wally let him use his shower to clean himself up, and gave him lots of water and pills for his headache, as well as a shirt and sweatpants. About 2 hours later, they both sat on Wallys tattered and stained couch, staring at the blank tv, while both nursing a steaming cup of coffee. Dick, to help him sober up, (although to his credit he was already pretty sober, must be some bat shit or sonething) and Wally to keep him awake. Thank goodness it was weekend. 

"So uh," Wally started awkwardly, "you wanna talk about what happened?"  
"No." came the bland reply, as he took a sip of the coffee.  
"Come on Dickie, what's wrong?" Dick stifled at the nickname. "You never go out drinking alone, so something must be bothering you"  
"Nothings wrong, I just needed a night to let loose for once. I've been really busy lately."  
"Ok yeah, I get that. But, why alone?"  
"Geez Wally, I don't know. Maybe because all of my friends were busy or just didn't want to spend time with me."  
Wally felt irritation rising, and tried to push it down as much as he could. "Bull!" Ok, maybe he didn't try as hard as he could have. "You're Dick-Fucking-Grayson! You have more friends than I have freckles! And they all adore you!"  
"That doesnt mean anything." Dick huffed. "Most of them are fake, and all of my non-super friends just use me."

"Ok, what about me?" Dick almost winced at the hurt in voice. "I'm your best friend, to Dick AND Nightwing. Why didn't you invite me? You know I would have said yes without a second thought."  
Dicks douchy facade fell, and Wally swore he saw shame flash through his face in the form of a blush. "I-I just thought you wouldnt.. it would be.... " he stuttered, trying to find the right words. "I said I don't feel like talking about it! So please just fuck off."

Wally was speechless. He felt the slight irritation twist into a really ugly fury. "Fuck off? You're in my apartment Dick! Because I had to come fetch you cause you decided to drink away your problems by yourself, and almost got raped! You fucking asshole! I'm just trying to be a good friend and help you! But do you appreciate it? No! You tell me to 'Fuck off' after I helped your pathetic ass!"  
"Wally-" Dick tried to interrupt, shock from Wally's outburst fading into exhaustion.  
"Are we even friends Dick?" Wally cut him off before he could finish. "Because it sure doesn't seem like it. You hardly spend any time with me, claiming you're 'busy', but whenever you do have time off you never contact me like you said you will. Why am I still your emergency contact? Am I just there in the backround until you need me? Then I must come running? Fuck you Dick." He took a breath before delivering the final blow in a softer, but ice cold voice. "Its funny how you always say you don't want to be like Bruce, but that's exactly who you're turning into."  
"What is that supposed to mean?!" Dick asked, now just as angry as Wally.  
"You're the detective, figure it out." he said, standing up.

"Oh yeah, that's real mature West. One kiss and you're already acting like a crazy bitch." Dick replied, quick to follow Wally off the couch.

And that was it. Wally slowly turned around back to Dick.  
"What?"  
"We were drunk Wally, it didn't mean anything, ok?" Lie. "So if this is all of because of what happened that night, then just know, I would never kiss you if I was sober." Lie. "It was only because we were drunk. Well, I was anyway." 

"You're such an asshole Dick. Tony did your parents a favour when he killed them." Was that too far? That was definitely too far.  
"At least my parents loved me!" 

Nevermind.  
"Fuck you Dick!" He screamed, pushing him hard. "I hate you! I hate how you always do this! I hate how you push everyone away and isolate yourself! I hate how reckless you are, like you dont care about your own life or the people in it. I hate how you expect me to come running every time to save you, because we're 'best friends' but ignore or my texts and calls. I hate your stupid face, and your stupid hair, that always looks good no matter the weather, and your stupid long lashes, and your stupid ocean eyes, and your stupid plump lips.: He was so caught up in the moment that only then did he realise how close they were, almost nose to nose. Dick was staring up at him, eyes wide and lips slightly parted. Oh no he was looking at his lips. "I hate how much I love you, even after all these years."  
And then they were kissing.  
Well, no. Kissing isn't the right word for this. It was a full on makeout, sloppy, messy and uncoordinated. Wally could taste the alcohol on Dicks tongue, which is what snapped him back to reality. He pushed Dick off him, (somehow they had ended back on the couch with Dick straddling him). Dick made a sound that very close to a whine and tilted his head in confusion, hurt flashing through his eyes. "I- I'm sorry Dick. You're still drunk and it's not fair of me to take advantage of you like this." He started to get up, "I should just uh, you should-" He was cut off by Dick pulling him back down and sticking his tongue down his throat. "Wally, I'm hardly drunk. I promise. Please don't stop." He said, out of breath. Wally looked into his eyes, glazed with lust, but they were soft and honest. He nodded dumbly, before launching back into the kiss, this time not holding back. The night went by in a blur of euphoria. Blunt fingernails scraping in a painful yet pleasant way, hot breath against sensitive skin, the most beautiful whines and moans, the others name tumbling desperately out of their mouth. Harsh hickeys that were soothed with gentle licks, light kisses everywhere, and unforgettable climaxes, and the look of the others face as they reached it. All of their hidden and neglected feelings and emotions came pouring out, in the most breathtaking way possible. Wally woke up before Dick, letting out a quiet "oh shit" when he remembered what happened. He remembered the most amazing sex he'd ever had, as well as all the words, that dare not be repeated again, from their fight. He needed time. To think. Alone. So he kicked Dick out, politely. He knew he wanted Dick, but was he ready? Their relationship wasn't the best already, jumping into a romance straight away might make it worse. And the last thing he wanted to do was lose Dick. So he tried to ignore the pain on Dicks face as he asked hime to please go, even after Dick convinced him that he didn't only do it because he was drunk, and Wally did definitely not take advantage of him at all. Dick eventually obliged, and apologized for everything. Just before he left, hand still on the door he turned and stared Wally right in the eye and said, "I don't regret it, Wally. Not at all. Waking up next to you in the same bed made me the happiest I've been on a while." And then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so many spelling and grammar mistakes I'm so sorry. So if you do find, please don't hesitate to tell me! I did try to go over it, but you know how it is.


End file.
